This Time Around
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: A Troyella story, with a little baby later. pairings: Troy/Gabi, Chad/Taylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Martha


This Time Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"How could this happen?" Gabi asks herself. Troy wasn't home yet, so she was by herself, locked in her bathroom holding a pregnancy test crying. Let's fill you in on what happened and back up a little bit…

Gabi and Troy had met 5 years ago during their junior year in high school and they had been dating for the whole 5 years they've known each other. They're at the same college together, University of New Mexico. They were in their junior year of college now and still together. They were 23. Some of their best friends went to the same college, and their other friends at another near-by college. Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke all went to U of NM with them and Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Martha went to Apollo College which was near U of NM. Troy, Gabi, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke all shared a penthouse in a hotel right near the campus. Same with the other friends, only they lived in an apartment like place near Apollo.

Back to the story…

Gabi was crying and trying to figure out how this baby had happened. Then it had all came back to her, the party two months ago…

'O god.' Gabi thought to herself. 'How could we be so stupid?' Gabi knew that she'd have to tell Troy, she couldn't just run off without telling anyone she was leaving, that'd be too hard for her, she lived for love and friendship, and if she left, she'd have none of that.

Then, as if on cue, she heard the door shut.

'O god, Troy's home.' Gabi panicked and quickly locked the bathroom door. She heard Troy yell.

"Gabi, I'm home!" From downstairs. She heard him walk up the steps to their room and then she heard a knock on their bathroom door, which she was in.

"Gabi, are you in there?" Troy asked.

"Uhh yeah, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Gabi quickly put the pregnancy test back in the box it came in and stuck it in her purse so Troy wouldn't see it in the bathroom trashcan. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby." Gabi said giving Troy a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Troy said kissing back.

"How was work?"

"The usual, boring." Troy was a waiter at the local diner, but he was also on the college basketball team, but they weren't very famous, but he loved to do it.

"So are we still going to dinner later tonight?" Troy asked.

"Um yeah." Gabi thought that was the perfect opportunity to tell Troy.

"Be ready by 6, the reservations are at 6:30." Troy said.

"Ok." It was only 4:15 now, and they didn't have to start getting ready until 5:30. So Troy and Gabi sat on the couch watching TV. Gabi laid down next to Troy with her head in his lap. They watched TV until 5:30 and then Gabi got in the shower. She put on her make up in the bathroom, and got out so Troy could get in. While Troy was in the bathroom, Gabi got dressed put on her new spring dress that she got the other day. Troy got out of the shower, and Gabi went back into the bathroom to do her hair. She put half up with a clip and kept half down, she curled the bottom half. She came out and figured Troy was waiting downstairs. She walked downstairs to find Troy waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Wow, Gabi, you look…" Troy said at a loss of words.

"Amazing." Troy said finishing his previous sentence.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Gabi said giggling as she came off the last step.

"Let's go." Troy said opening the front door for Gabi, she walked out and he hurried out locking the door because all of their friends were out tonight either at work or doing homework in the library or something. He ran and opened the door of the car for Gabi. Gabi got in and Troy got in on the other side and they drove to the restaurant. They got their and got out of the car and walked into the restaurant and sat down. The restaurant was fancy, and Gabi loved it there. They were looking at the menus.

"Troy I have to tell you something." Gabi said.

"I have to tell you something too." Troy said.

"You go first." Gabi said.

"Gabi, you know that I love you more than anything in this world, and I would die for you, you're mine, and that time 4 summers ago, when I lost you, I was heartbroken, and I can't live without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Gabi?" By this time, Gabi had tears coming down her face.

"Yes Wildcat I'll marry you!" Gabi said using Troy's old high school nickname. They kissed eeply, and the rest of the restaurant clapped.

"Now, " Troy said getting back in his chair and everyone else getting back to their dinner, " what were you going to tell me?"

"Umm." Gabi said nervously.

"Well, Troy I'm… pregnant." Gabi said quietly.

"Oh my gosh." Troy said.

"That's great!" Troy exclaimed happily.

"Your happy?"

"Of course I'm happy Gabi, you mean the world to me, and now we've made our own little creation."

"That's great, I was so scared you'd be mad and hate me and leave me."

"Gabi, you know I would never do that." Troy remarked.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
